nanatsu_no_taizaifandomcom-20200222-history
Netsujō no Spectrum
is the 1st opening theme song of The Seven Deadly Sins anime series, performed by the J-Pop band Ikimono-gakari. Characters in Order of Appearance Lyrics TV Version English= Listen to me scream for our love that always rings In this moment where I stand I will take i what I can , This is where we find the light to guide us . I cannot defy for my passion never dies And I know that we'll survive if your standing by my side. To the end of hope itself we will fight . A beginning will someday be born from our own hands, And with how kind you are, I’m sure your voice will be able to change the world. People can’t rise up all alone, So let’s reach out our hands together, Towards a future beyond limits. I’ll scream of a love that will never stop ringing, As we butt heads and come to understand one another, Creating light along the way. With thoughts we can’t let go in tow, I’ll live through the ends of hope, With you, who tied us to this dream. |-| Kanji= 鳴りやまぬ　愛をさけぶよ すべてを抱いて　ここにいるんだ ひかりはそこにあるよ ゆずれない　想いを架けて 希望の果てを　僕は生きるよ 夢をつないだ　君と をいつか僕らの手で生み出すんだよ 優しい君の声もきっと世界を変えられる 誰もひとりきりじゃ　起ち上がれやしないから たがいに手を伸ばして を越えた　明日へ 鳴りやまぬ　愛をさけぶよ ぶつかりあって　わかりあうんだ ひかりをつくりだすよ あきらめぬ　想いを架けて 希望の果てを　僕は生きるよ 夢をつないだ　君と |-| Rōmaji= Nariyamanu ai wo sakebu yo Subete wo daite koko ni irunda Hikari wa soko ni aru yo Yuzurenai omoi wo kakete Kibō no hate wo boku wa ikiru yo Yume wo tsunaida kimi to Hajimari wo itsuka bokura no te de umidasunda yo Yasashii kimi no koe mo kitto sekai wo kaerareru Dare mo hitorikiri ja tachiagare yashinai kara Tagai ni te wo nobashite Kagiri wo koeta ashita e Nariyamanu ai wo sakebu yo Butsukariatte wakariaunda Hikari wo tsukuridasu yo Akiramenu omoi wo kakete Kibō no hate wo Boku wa ikiru yo Yume wo tsunaida kimi to Full Version English= I shout out a love that doesn’t cease to resound I’m here holding everything in my arms, while the light, is over there I run through my unwavering thoughts I’ll be the one to live the edge of my hopes, a dream connects me to you One day, we’ll bring a beginning to life, with these our hands Surely your kind voice as well is able to change the world Since no one can stand up totally on their own, We’ll reach out to each other with our hands, and head for tomorrow that surpassed all limits I shout out a love that doesn’t cease to resound We’ve collided with each other and understand each other, we’ll make light. I run through my emotions of giving up I’ll be the one to live the edge of my hopes, a dream connects me with you Every time I blame someone, when I’m afraid of making mistakes I realized, that it’s truly me at who I should be looking Those words of yours that changed me, move my heart I still seek an unseen yearning in my throbbing heart The winds of your winding feelings They passionately swayed in the depths of your eyes, you won’t turn back I start a journey through the shining days I take my steps to the edge my hopes, a dream connects me to you I don’t want to lose to sadness, I want to conquer hatred I want to come face to face with my trembling brittleness, and overcome it So, I say this to you, even if someone laughs at me I will continue to protect that voice that lives along with me I shout out a love that doesn’t cease to resound I’m here holding everything in my arms, while the light, is over there I run through my unwavering thoughts I’ll be the one to live the edge of my hopes, a dream connects me to you |-| Kanji= 鳴りやまぬ　愛をさけぶよ すべてを抱いて　ここにいるんだ ひかりはそこにあるよ ゆずれない　想いを架けて 希望の果てを　僕は生きるよ 夢をつないだ　君と をいつか僕らの手で生み出すんだよ 優しい君の声もきっと世界を変えられる 誰もひとりきりじゃ　起ち上がれやしないから たがいに手を伸ばして を越えた　明日へ 鳴りやまぬ　愛をさけぶよ ぶつかりあって　わかりあうんだ ひかりをつくりだすよ あきらめぬ　想いを架けて 希望の果てを　僕は生きるよ 夢をつないだ　君と あやまちを恐れて誰かを責めてしまうたび 本当に見つめるべきは自分だと気づくよ 君が僕を変えた　言葉がこころ動かす まだ見ぬ を　高鳴る胸に　求めて 捲き起こる　想いの風が　まぶたの奥で　熱く揺れたよ 君は振り返らない 輝いた日々を旅立ち　希望の果てに　踏み出していく 夢をつないだ　君と 悲しみに負けたくないんだよ　怒りに打ち克ちたいんだよ 揺らぐ脆さも向き合って越えたいんだ だから僕は君に言うんだ　たとえ誰かが笑おうとも ともに生きるその声を守り続ける 鳴りやまぬ　愛をさけぶよ すべてを抱いて　ここにいるんだ ひかりはそこにあるよ ゆずれない　想いを架けて 希望の果てを　僕は生きるよ 夢をつないだ　君と 君と |-| Romaji= Nariyamanu ai wo sakebu yo Subete wo daite koko ni irunda Hikari wa soko ni aru yo Yuzurenai omoi wo kakete Kibō no hate wo boku wa ikiru yo Yume wo tsunaida kimi to Hajimari wo itsuka bokura no te de umidasunda yo Yasashii kimi no koe mo kitto sekai wo kaerareru Dare mo hitorikiri ja tachiagare yashinai kara Tagai ni te wo nobashite Kagiri wo koeta ashita e Nariyamanu ai wo sakebu yo Butsukariatte wakariaunda Hikari wo tsukuridasu yo Akiramenu omoi wo kakete Kibō no hate wo Boku wa ikiru yo Yume wo tsunaida kimi to Ayamachi wo osorete dareka wo semete shimau tabi Hontō ni mitsumerubeki wa jibun da to kizuku yo Kimi ga boku wo kaeta kotoba ga kokoro ugokasu Mada minu akogare wo Takanaru mune ni motomete Makiokoru omoi no kaze ga Mabuta no oku de atsuku yureta yo Kimi wa furikaeranai Kagayaita hibi wo tabidachi Kibō no hate ni fumidashite iku Yume wo tsunaida kimi to Kanashimi ni maketakunainda yo Ikari ni uchikachitainda yo Yuragu morosa mo mukiatte koetainda Dakara boku wa kimi ni iunda Tatoe dareka ga waraou to mo Tomo ni ikiru sono koe wo mamoritsuzukeru Nariyamanu ai wo sakebu yo Subete wo daite koko ni irunda Hikari wa soko ni aru yo Yuzurenai omoi wo kakete Kibō no hate wo boku wa ikiru yo Yume wo tsunaida kimi to Kimi to! Video References }} Navigation es:Netsujō no Spectrum Category:Music Category:Opening Themes